


致流亡者 To All Wandering And Dying Ones

by boccaroteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	致流亡者 To All Wandering And Dying Ones

麦克雷饿坏了。

澳洲大陆残破而荒芜，他花了接近六个小时才重新找到那条公路，接着抵达了那座巨大的要塞面前。

“谁想进来？”在他砸完门后，正门旁的一个小小窗口被打开了。一个口音浓重的大胡子在那里露出半张脸。当麦克雷走过去之后，他把双眼露出来，不信任地上下打量牛仔。

麦克雷冲他压了压帽檐，“下午好，伙计，沙暴毁了我的车子和行礼，相信好客的渣客镇肯定会对一个懂规矩的不法之徒敞开怀抱的，对吧？”

“就你？不法之徒？你头上的赏金有多少？”

“我可逃了几个大陆才来到这儿呢。”麦克雷摘下帽子，拿在手里将上面的沙土拍掉，“上次来的时候还是十几年前——麦昆还开酒馆吗？”

“瘸子麦昆·冈瑟？”那大胡子讥讽道，“他三年前就死得透透的了，想叙旧，你可来晚了。”

麦克雷不以为意，他戴回帽子，咧开嘴笑了：“哦，那可太好了，他跟我说的最后一句话就是，把你爪子从我漂亮女儿身上拿开，否则我亲自剁了它们——”

“哈哈！布兰迪宝贝儿，那可是个好女人，听上去的确是那老头子会说的话，行吧，你老实些——不管你叫什么——别被我抓到你惹祸。”

渣客镇变了很多，也可以说什么都没变。

麦克雷走在街道上，尽可能地不想要引人注意，只是安静地打量着坐在车上喧嚣而过的帮派人士，那些打扮夸张的打手们基本上也都是些十几岁的年轻孩子，手中挥舞的改装武器实用性不高，更追求吓人的造型。他压低了帽子，从他们身边低着头走过。渣客镇有大把像他这样的过客，毕竟这里不问过往，又是周边唯一的大型聚落，还提供可售卖的淡水和汽油。

冈瑟酒馆还在老地方。辐射布满大地后，绝大多数缺少防护层的简陋建筑都修在地下，麦克雷走下长长的阶梯，最终推门来到酒馆铺子里。

现在还早，酒馆大概刚开门不久，还没什么客人，只有一个女人从后厨走到柜台后，有些警惕地盯着麦克雷瞧。

他拖拉着步子走到吧台前，把自己丢上凳子坐下。“嘿布兰迪，还记得我吗？”

布兰迪也不是上次见面的那个满脸雀斑的少女了。她染了蓝色的头发，一半的脸上爬满了图腾意味的刺青。她走过来，看了麦克雷的脸一会儿，当麦克雷摘下帽子，按在胸前，她脸色骤然变得难看。“呦。”

“别这样。”杰西对她解释了自己的困境，他是追着别人来的，也不会在这儿停留多久。“……你知道有什么活我能接的吗？”

布兰迪没做声。她去到后厨，没多久端来一碗粥放到麦克雷面前。接着她就靠在吧台上，安静地看着麦克雷把这碗味道其实并不怎么样的东西喝得干干净净，“……守望先锋重组了，我还以为你肯定又加入了。当年你像条狗似的，不管老爹怎么劝，你都要跟着你那长官回去。”她说。

麦克雷没说自己仍然做着跟过去没什么两样的蠢事，只不过那时他追在莱耶斯身边，现在他沿着死神留下的消息穿过一个个大陆，几乎从不歇脚，只为了猎杀鬼魂罢了。但既然布兰迪谈起过去，杰西也想从那些漂亮的黄金年代里挑出点好回忆来聊天。他实在太累了，一直以来那些回忆是唯一能推着他继续向前的东西。

“那时候我在这儿痛揍那几个来这儿收债的帮派混混，你还记得吗？”麦克雷伸手摸了摸柜台边缘，“哈，那个戴头盔的家伙，疯乔治？是这个名字吧——他的脑袋就砸在这里，凹痕还在呢。”

他疲惫地笑了起来，麦克雷把手伸向烟盒，却想起来那里只剩下最后一颗雪茄了。布兰迪塞给了他一根香烟，麦克雷冲她点了点头，掏出火柴将它点燃。“你得承认，那时候还是多多少少对我动心了吧？”

“那家伙比爸死得还早，辐射病。现在他儿子接手了催债人的活。”布兰迪低声说，“否则呢？你以为你身无分文地走进来，我就会给你免费的酒和食物吗？这就是为了你曾经帮我们保住了酒馆……”她看着麦克雷，“……你这回准备留下来吗？”

几个客人开始三三两两地走了进来，呼喊着老板娘招待。布兰迪看了没有回答的麦克雷一眼，就离开了吧台。

麦克雷喝着她给他倒的威士忌，这东西料不对劲，澳陆现在种不出正常的大麦，这玩意尝起来苦得要命。真好笑，上次他们来渣客镇，是因为暗影守望来这边出任务，莱耶斯除了他还带了源氏，指望可以靠他们给这个正在崛起的城镇带来秩序。他们当然失败了，一切甚至没什么意义，因为辐射病，这里的人甚至鲜有活过四十的。正义即使能被带到人心里去，也不过短短地跟着存在四十年，四十年后，新的年轻人仍然在沙暴中长大，懂的只有在死亡前拼尽全力将自己渺小的生命过成一场喧嚣热烈的爆炸，其他的什么都不在乎。

他们唯一的成果，就是等待撤离时在冈瑟酒馆歇脚，莱耶斯掏钱帮冈瑟付了三百六十块的债务。这点钱在文明世界只是麦克雷每月十分之一的薪水，在这里却能让帮派杀人全家，将脑袋插在大门口的尖木桩上。

布兰迪回来了，告诉他市场那边有人正在出手一辆转手多次的机车，只需要帮他解决一些农场里的猴鼠问题。“还有其他的活计，报酬也更好，但都是些杀人越货的事，你干不了。”她告诉麦克雷。除此之外，她还给麦克雷的背包里塞了些补给，干面包，罐头，淡水，但也仅此而已了。

“还是那么了解我。”麦克雷背上行囊，站起身，冲她一笑。

布兰迪却哭了。“我并不了解你，杰西，你只是个带着希望来又将它带走的陌生人而已，求你了，对不起，别再来了。你只是让我难过。”

麦克雷清楚她说的是实话，他摸了摸口袋，拿出身上唯一一个还算值钱的玩意。这是还在守望先锋里的时候，那年他过生日，莱因哈特送他的银色拉丝防风打火机，证明狮子头的浮雕上，两只眼睛镶嵌的是真正的红宝石。因为没有油，已经很久没被他用过了。

他将这打火机放在柜台上，推给布兰迪。麦克雷什么都没说，他觉得他们每个人都是一样的，想要活得好，就不要爱上风的影子，不要爱上复仇的鬼魂，不要爱上仅仅在回忆中存在的那些好时光。

这天晚些时候，麦克雷开着他的新摩托，背着包来到渣客镇外三十英里处的一个幸存者露天营地，打算在这里过夜。

今天晚上夜空晴朗，看上去天气不错，麦克雷期望别再半夜来一次沙暴了，但他能做的也就只有祈祷。

营地没有通电，更没有其他旅人，麦克雷找了个背风的角落安顿好行李，又走到营地中央，检查了一下营火。还可以，残留的木炭还够他热点东西。他架上锅子，往里面倒了点水，开了一只布兰迪送他的牛肉罐头，将它倒进去加热。

离开集市的时候，麦克雷将自己的酒壶灌满了，此时他站在锅子边，将盖子拧开喝了一口。

荒野的风吹过，很冷，麦克雷哆嗦了一下，更向篝火靠近了一点。

那一身白袍的鬼魂就在此时出现。他是从远处黑色的大地与青色的天空的交汇处走来的，白得像雪，像一道光，徒步而来。当他足够近后，麦克雷看到他身上没有一丝这大漠旅人该有的风尘仆仆。

他的白骨面具从兜帽下露出来，在月光下，那两只黑洞洞的眼窝望着麦克雷。

这是麦克雷已经追踪了接近十年的索命冤魂。他不管莱耶斯到底是出于什么缘由一个个地猎杀旧日的老战友，说实话，麦克雷也不在乎，他只想让这一切结束。

如果是平时，如果死神选择除了今天外的任何一天现身，麦克雷都会立刻拔枪，叙旧的话他可以对着莱耶斯的尸体说，但今天……

今天他真的不剩下一丝丝精力再用来献给那些汹涌的爱恨情仇了。白天的时候麦克雷就已经怀疑他们那些年的时光通通都是浪费，他们实际上救不下任何人，改变不了任何事，杰克用一个漂亮谎话骗了莱耶斯，而莱耶斯用另一个骗了他们其他所有人。他的青春年少，他的忠诚，信仰，全都交付给了指挥官莱耶斯和他的暗影守望小队。但换来的是什么呢？他们甚至没能让那四十年变得稍稍长上一点。这一切都没有意义。

或许当麦克雷休息好了，将这锅暖和的炖肉吃进肚子，他就能从这沮丧情绪中走出来，但那不是现在，不是今晚。

“今天我太累了。”当死神站在他面前，麦克雷疲惫地对他说，“今天休战好吗，加比？任何事都明天再说？”

他没报太大希望，但沉默了很久之后，死神点了点头。

莱耶斯来到篝火旁边，温暖自己的手。

“……明天我就不在这里了。”他沙哑地开口，“你确定吗？”

麦克雷打了个哈欠，“算我倒霉，那我就继续追吧。”

“蠢货。”

他们头顶，如盖的繁星流淌过整个天空，麦克雷不是诗人，说不出什么优美的形容，他只觉得在这样壮美的星空下，有无尽的悲伤，无尽的遗憾，无尽的难题，和无尽的冰冷的自由。星空不为所动，就算有什么超越一切的存在，祂也只是隔着这样的一片银河，远远地向他们投下无动于衷的目光。

死神没有说话，只是席地而坐。他不像是想谈些什么，就好像他也只是一个陌生的流亡者，路过附近，恰好在这营地歇脚，一个杰西并不了解，也不知道真实面孔的旅人罢了。

锅子里的牛肉咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，麦克雷靠近火焰那一侧的脸颊被烤得发痛。他将目光投向那地平线，举起了酒壶，停在那儿，如同在想一句祝酒词。

他明明有那么多可说的，但他脑子里同时有太多东西，麦克雷什么都没有说出来。

最后，麦克雷收回手臂，将酒壶递到自己嘴边。

这酒太苦。他又喝了一口，除此之外，只有夜风寂寂。

end


End file.
